Little whitish scars
by GleekInThePink
Summary: "Blaine thought that Kurt had always been strong. He was not able to conceive an idea of Kurt Hummel uncomfortable with himself and with all that that entailed."


Blaine had a clear idea of Kurt in his mind.  
>He knew he was strong, he gave him the little courage he had in and out of Dalton and Kurt had given it back to him when he decided to move to McKinley.<br>The two of them got on well with each other: the space between them was filled with the love they felt for each other, and that courage that made them proud of themselves.  
>Blaine thought that Kurt had always been strong. He was not able to conceive an idea of Kurt Hummel uncomfortable with himself and with all that that entailed.<br>That evening, however, that house of cards collapsed under his eyes.  
><em>Well<em>_,__under__his__lips._

In that bedroom, lit only by the lights of a dressing mirror and a TV that was showing some kind of a musical, _Blaine__discovered__the__truth__._

Under him, Kurt moaned slightly. His lips caressed his slim and diaphanous chest, with light touches full of sensuality. Blaine put his hands on his boyfriend's hips, covered only by boxers, and began to kiss his nipples before moving greedily on his stomach.

His mouth, though, did not find the flavor of Kurt's skin, but a bitter taste of cosmetic.  
>- Kurt... why does your skin taste like... -<br>Blaine rose slightly, curious about the strange taste of foundation. He removed it with a touch and found a slight but quite noticeable regular series of small scars on his side.  
>His boyfriend pulled away. He had realized.<br>- .. Kurt? –

Blaine looked into his eyes, startled.  
>What were those? Holy Jesus, those had been <em>cuts<em>once.  
>- Nothing, Blaine. You were doing so well, why did you stop? - Kurt's voice began to tremble. The uncertainty crossed his vocal cords, cracking that crystal clear sound.<br>- Well, sorry... I start to kiss your chest and find some foundation... I remove it and under it there is a row of scars. Or you have a cat with claws several inches away from each other and paws as wide as your torso, or there is something here that I don't know. – Blaine's voice became harsh and accusatory, even though he was just afraid. _What__was__Kurt__hiding__?_

There was no reply.  
>Just a sob and then a high-pitched crying of despair.<br>Blaine, despite the shock, clasped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, who threw himself into that safe place vehemently.  
>- Kurt... do you want to tell me about it? –<p>

- It happened... three years ago. Before my coming out. I have always been sure about who I am, but when I arrived at McKinley I saw the way people treated me even without knowing I was gay: Insults, slushies, shoving .. And then those words. _Queer,__fag__..._ I couldn't make it; I was torn between what I wanted to be, what I was and what others wanted me to be. So... I started. To vent the anger, trying to bring out what I had inside but I didn't know how to reject. One, two, three, four times... again and again. Until I covered my side, as you noticed.

My father caught me, one day, and that was the last time I did it. I saw the pain in his eyes in knowing such a thing and I decided that I would have never done it again; I held my head up and started fighting for myself. And now I am the Kurt Hummel you know... even if you probably thought I was different. - Kurt finished his sentence and started crying on Blaine's shoulder.

- Why haven't you told me about that? - asked Blaine in a sweet voice, trying not to hurt him. He would never have expected something like that... that wasn't Kurt, the strongest and most defiant guy he knew.  
>- Because it's over, Blaine. I'm not that kind of kid anymore. I was scared, but now I no longer am. - Kurt's voice seemed brisk, still a little hoarse because of the crying. - And it was concealer, not foundation. - he corrected him, pedantic.<br>- Really? I'm sorry I'm not an expert, huh. - Blaine giggled, before letting Kurt sit on his lap. He rested his back against the headboard of the bed and let Kurt curl on his chest and bend his head to the side. Blaine put his lips on the neck of his boyfriend, leaving a trail of light wet kisses on it. He finished his run kissing Kurt's rosy lips, slowly moving his tongue against his in a slow, sensual dance. The other guy let out a crystal clear sigh that excited Blaine.

It was in the middle of that kiss that Blaine had the idea.  
>He laid a finger on Kurt's bare chest and drew just three words:<br>_"__You__are__beautiful__."_

He knew that Kurt had understood the message, and had his confirmation when he bent towards him and stretched his lips to reach his mouth.  
>Now Kurt was sure: he was special. It might even get used to having someone like Blaine reminding him constantly.<p> 


End file.
